Oro'ym
“People of the Clear Water Star” These aquatic sentients were long considered a myth, and have recently been rediscovered by humanity. It is evident that in their prehistory they were a star-faring race, perhaps with connections to the Anunnaki. How they now have dwindled down to their present state is a mystery. Although their civilization reached the dizzying heights of the stars before plunging into primitive chaos, the Oro’ym survive. Now divided into seven clans, they present a mystery to other sentient races: the Oro’ym understand certain aspects of preadamite technology, but are bafflingly unfamiliar with the means to use it; it is as if they remember ancient scientific secrets through religious rote. Today, the Scravers use the Oro’ym’s skill to find ancient tech among the ruins of underwater cities, while other guilds and local fishers look to profit from their acquaintance in other ways. History Colonizing the land some 100 million years ago, the ancestors of the Oro’ym resembled terran lungfish, whose fins developed into muscular legs out of evolutionary necessity. An Age of Amphibians followed on Madoc, similar to the Devonian-Permian epoch on earth. Rising Just when the Oro’ym rose to sentience remains a mystery. They developed hands at some point before the ice pushed them again into the seas, and their halfshrouded legends hint at a land empire called Sahgal-Sayok. Only legends recall the dim-remembered oceanic kingdoms of Thrafur, Nolagant and jewel-encrusted Sa’thal. The wars between these early Oro’ym city-states filled the seas with blood. An older water race, the Nizdharim, resembling twelve-legged mollusks, fought the emerging amphibian race for control of the oceans. The Nizdharim had achieved sentience centuries earlier, and claimed to be the spawn of Nidderdak From Beyond the Stars. The Keddehian Records (a series of inscribed-clay writings found by Second Republic xenologists off the island of Daas) mentions Dhanalla as the King who lead the Oro’ym to weapon and tool use, and his son Zynigrion as the victor over the Nizdharim. All of this is half-glimpsed in the oldest myths preserved on the planet. The exact time of the Oro’ym’s arising to sentience can only be guessed at. Second Republic xenologists place it about 7, 000,000 years ago, while extrapolation from Oro’ym mythology gives a date of 10,000,000 years ago. Oro’ym records state that the Dionak gave them culture, and lead them from a crude animism to a religious philosophy called Ti’al, the “Breathing Universe.” Existence was under rule of Dewi Dralloch, Father of the Universal Ocean of Pulsating Light. His children were the gods, and their children (among whom the Dionak were numbered) took pity on the crude Oro’ym, and uplifted their culture. The Oro’ym culture quickly advanced to dizzying heights. Records indicate that they became a star-faring culture, supposedly utilizing the magnetic fields of stellar bodies to power their ships. The rise from ocean gathering hunters to star-traveling explorers was so fast that even xenologists who doubted the “uplift myth” remarked on its mystery. The Rassic Records (written symbols carved with laser precision into the cliffs of Ras Isle) state that the Oro’ym traveled with older sentients, giving knowledge to more primitive sentients. The star Akata (believed to be Sirius) became a central location in their mythology. They claim to have visited Urth between 12,000 BC to 6,000 BC, and their Mworniad has the following verse: From the third world’s waters Oanis rose teaching Babon’s children the laws of gods Dagan Oanis, great among the Oro’ym Second Republican historians were divided as to whether the Oro’ym actually visited earth or had heard rumors of it from older star races. The Rassic Record suggests that the Oro’ym explored primitive sentient worlds, convincing the native sentients to guard the places of magnetic power they used to fueled their ships. In exchange, they taught them laws and cultivation. Some xenologists contest that the other races represented in the Rassic Record are symbols for Oro’ym rulers, who developed a high caste system based off access to technology. A few doubted that the Oro’ym partook in these supposed star voyages at all, claiming that the Rassic Record was the remains of another vanished race, perhaps similar in physiology to the Oro’ym. Legends vaguely recall another native sentient race, seemingly cetacean, but even their name is forgotten. Falling “All is ruin/War in Heaven/The Child against the Ancient/the unseen rises,” the Mworniad recalls. Galactic disaster struck the Oro’ym. A meteor crashed into Madoc, burying their great city of Anan Annalk beneath the ocean sediment. While their records point to a mythological mythological war in the heavens and its aftermath, what is apparent is that the races or teachers which aided them disappeared, leaving the Oro’ym exposed to attacks from other star-faring races. The colony and center of learning on Akata were destroyed by “Dark sentients/Howling laughter/the sons of Krillos/Bloody the pure stars.” Oro’ym cities were destroyed, and the remnants of their race retreated to the underwater depths of their homeworld. Later emerging from the devastation of war, they found their high culture in ruins. Some of the Oro’ym (taught either by the older sentient races or the hi-tech caste, depending on whose story is true), utilized the remaining technology and set themselves up as high priest-kings of the dwindling race. Through genetic coding, they developed a caste which could speak telepathically to one another, while “broadcasting” knowledge to the population at large. This upper caste was in constant communication with each other, and they tenaciously held onto a vestige of high culture. The majority of the Oro’ym, however, could only receive messages from their rulers. Swiftly the benign scientists became corrupt priest-kings, ruling a population of slaves. Strange transitional art reflects the regression of Oro’ym culture; the crude statue of Haflan, found on Ras Isle, testifies to a shift from beautiful proportions to iconology in sculpture, denoting a regressive trend in the arts. Cruel wars were fought between the ruling caste and knowledge fell further, until rival clans, with telepathic leaders of their own, vied for mastery of Madoc’s ocean. The race which had touched the stars now warred in the black depths of the sea with crude weapons, forgetting their former glory. The Oro’ym seem to have diversified into different breeds at this time. Scattered across the watery world were the emerald-skinned Zia’din, the purplefinned Zustar, the colorful orange and red Ri’nadan. But the majority race remained the dark, brackish-green coloring of their ancestors. “Then all was dark/the bloody mad priests/brought the people down/to warring in ruins/ fighting for spawn grounds.” These dark ages are believed to have lasted from 6,000 to 100 B.C. The slow rise of the race began again when escaped slaves formed the Ded’ym, or “Free Warriors.” Fleeing beyond the range of their masters’ telepathic control, they explored the ancient cities, discovering weapons and learning old sciences. They swiftly grew in numbers, and discovered that high frequency vibrations could break the telepathic control of the priest-kings. In a series of wars these fighters brought down the despotic rulers, until the last, Mammak the Dark, fell before the sword of Mhutua. The high caste was hunted to extinction, and the Oro’ym were freed. Yet, with the fall of their former masters, the slaves wandered lost in the strange ruins of their once proud civilization. Decimated by the wars, the remnants of the race united under Saznakaer the Lost, who gave them the Lukabankor, or Code of Peace. Henceforth, the Oro’ym were forbidden to war with each other. From that time forth (c.400 AD), peace was maintained. Oro’ym numbers began to rise. When the planet was colonized during the human Diaspora, the Oro’ym were once again beginning to explore the land masses. Rising Again In 4872 the Oro’ym were spotted again. The Oro’ym had undergone a further evolutionary change during this watery dark age. More and more females now gave live birth to their young, instead of laying eggs in shallow seas (this trend began as early as the rise of the priest-kings; evolutionary causes seemed to favor such Oro’ym after earth diseases later struck the race). Today, only a third of the population continue to lay their eggs in “nest cities,” guarded by elders. Those who give live birth are now the majority. Due to this mutation, Oro’ym population, once very low, tripled over the course of 1,800 years. In 4872, three Oro’ym were caught in the nets of a Scraver fisherman named Ishima Dajun. He let one go and attempted to communicate with the other two. Two nights later, his sea-craft was surrounded by Oro’ym. Ishima released the two in his care and gifts were exchanged. The Meeting on the Van Toch (the name of his vessel) became famous. For the next 10 years, human and Oro’ym representatives would me at this same spot during the anniversary. The Merchant League encouraged these meetings, and linguists among both races soon knew enough to communicate with each other, although humans cannot master all the Oro’ym dialects. The breakthrough from this meeting was little regarded at the time, as most believed that the Oro’ym were a barely sentient race at best. Yet the Oro’ym proved their detractors wrong. Historically, the Church took a dim, if disinterested view, in them. The League saw their potential, however, and since they governed Madoc, the race was spared most of the atrocities suffered by other sentients on noble worlds. The League eyed them with an eye to profit. Exchanging tech for rare sea-gems and other underwater riches (including the harvesting of fish herds), the exchanges have been beneficial to both races. The Oro’ym still guard their secrets. The location of their city, Dahun Derion, remains a mystery. A few Oro’ym have left their world on League ships, startling a curious humanity. They are cautious, and do not desire to colonize off-world (even if a doubting humanity would let them). Their culture is rising again, following their increasing contact with humanity. Those Oro’ym who enter human society as mercenaries or traders usually cut off the webbing between their first and second digits, so that they can easily fit their fingers through the triggers of guns. This marks them among their own kind either as warriors who deal with outsiders (redem’ym), or as those who travel along outsiders and thus become outsiders themselves (anog’ym). Physiology Adults range in size from 4 to 6 feet tall. Their heads are round, with large round eyes protected by heavy eyelids. The majority of Oro’ym have flat nostrils on their faces, but others instead have a blowhole on top of their heads. Their skin was once moist and scaleless, like that of earth amphibians, but scales developed upon their return to Madoc’s oceans. They are cold-blooded, but can regulate their body temperature through the double row of sail-fins on their backs, as well as the colorful frills which they can extend from their necks. Female Oro’ym possess small pouches, similar to those of marsupials, in which they can place their young tadpoles or eggs, offering mobile protection against predators. On land, these pouches can contain water needed for the youth’s survival for weeks. Spawning grounds exist in shallow waters, guarded by tribal elders, but a mutation among some Oro’ym allows for live births of advanced tadpoles. Eggs usually come two to four in a group. The Oro’ym are not a numerous people, and even at their cultural height numbered only 10 million. The Oro’ym believe in a great balance to all things, and keep their population in numbers conducive to their ecosystem. Oro’ym arms and legs are powerful, built for swimming. Their fingers are longer than humans, webbed, and can manage great dexterity. Great finned tails propel them through the deeps. On land they stand upright and can carry their tails in the air. Their tails are powerful weapons, and can stun predators with a swift smack. Graceful in both land and water, the Oro’ym possess colorful sail fins on their backs. A double row of fins lies flattened while swimming or when basking in sunlight. The fins store solar energy, useful for blood regulation. When unfolded, the fins bend straight back or sideways and are about a foot long. The colorful frill about the neck stays concealed unless the Oro’ym desires to display it to frighten predators or attract mates (female frills are smaller than those of males). If an Oro’ym looses a tail or limb, he will regenerate it within four months time. Warriors among them brag about how many limbs they have regenerated. Oro’ym are omnivorous, with sharp front teeth for tearing and back teeth for grinding. The remote ancestors of the Oro’ym developed eardrums in response to early terrestrial pressures. Voices to bluff and court mates also evolved, and from that, language. When the Oro’ym returned to the oceans during the ice age, they already possessed a rudimentary language and delicate ear bones. In the waters their hearing further evolved; the Oro’ym eardrum lies concealed behind a thin membrane of skin, and their hearing range is far greater than that of humans. Their language resembles the high pitches given off by dolphins. While singing or on land, they communicate in low throaty voices; in the water, through a highly-evolved, high-pitch language that human translators know little about. Many Oro’ym have learned human speech, but very few humans have learned even rudimentary Oro’ym language (at’ym). The famed linguist Jyrr Tolhardy is known to have learned more than most, and is venerated by the Oro’ym as their greatest human friend. Society Despite their long fall from a star-faring civilization, the Oro’ym retain cultural — if not political — unity. Their belief in Dewi Dralloch and their histories, centered around the Rassic Record and the Mworniad, point to a common mythology. The Mworniad is a living bible; every few centuries, the wisest of the Oro’ym gather and add a chapter to the Book of the Race. Their religious center is a site known as Tuathan Zilech, where the Prophetess interprets the word of Dewi Dralloch. No Oro’ym will let an alien know the location of this most sacred site, their cultural center. The Oro’ym are divided into seven clans or confederations. * The Zia’din, * The Zustar * The Ri’nadan * The Tapol’ym, * The Samed’ym * The Sargon’ym * The R’len. The clans no longer war, and they usually dwell far apart from each other. The Tapol’ym recently replaced the Ri’nadan as the strongest confederation, due to their alliance with the Merchant League, which supplies them with weapons. Most clans elect their leaders (dagans) democratically, but the Samed’ym have a hereditary dagan, and the Sargon’ym have a ruling priest (dew’ym), a remnant from the days of the Priest-Kings. The R’len follow the word of the Prophetess (ti’ym), and she appoints their leaders. There are traditionally two chiefs in a clan, a war leader (wersha) and a peace leader (dethsha). The Oro’ym can recite their ancestors for 900 generations, and each major clan sings the Zia’ym, or clan ancestry song, at great gatherings. Family life is important; Oro’ym usually have three mates in a lifetime: the youth-love mate, the family mate, and oldage mate. Life-spans can reach 120 years, but most average 80. Oro’ym religion began in animism and has returned to it. Uplifted to a monotheistic religion during their starfaring epoch, they retain vestiges of these times in their religious system. Dewi Dralloch remains the creator, who is puzzlingly distant yet near. Under Dewi Dralloch the universe is governed by a host of spirits. These spirits (ada’ym) can be invoked by prayer. To the Oro’ym, all the universe is alive. Each planet and star possess a guardian spirit; Sl’ian is the amphibious god of Madoc and the Oro’ym race. Also on Madoc dwells Uskiment, lord of the depths; Shfleer, spirit of shallow seas; and Tadoon, lord of the isles. Beneath these great spirits are a host of lesser attendant spirits. Each clan has a clan spirit, and every shelter has a guardian spirit (kada’ym). A streak of pessimism is found throughout Oro’ym thought. They state that, since the teacher races vanished, there are no longer favored races in the eyes of the greater spirits. Oro’ym and other newcomers are at best adopted orphans to these spirits, and are less cherished then the vanished elder sons and daughters. There is a place for the adopted races, but it is harder for them to reach that place (Jadhirine, the “Sunlit Oceans of Bliss”), due to their early orphan state. A belief in reincarnation and the transmigration of souls powerfully shapes their outlook. The believers in Ti’al (Breathing Universe) state that the chain of reincarnation can be broken by becoming purified (ti’ym) and contemplating perfection. Only a few follow this path. Some blood sacrifice exists among Oro’ym worship, but this is no longer widely practiced since the time of Saznakaer. Strange societies exist in the most isolated Oro’ym communities, where the cult of Bizarg the Albino Shark and the secret worship of Nidderdak From Beyond the Stars still finds adherents. The Bizarg cult is a hunter society based off a sacrificial shark god, while the Nidderdak cult is only whispered by the Oro’ym to outsiders. Teachers guide the young, although in smaller tribes this duty falls to the mother and father. The old are venerated. Their culture finds roles for hunters, priests, fishers-farmers, artisans, tool-makers, interpreters, warrior guardians and teachers. Priests interpret the holy texts of the race and learn history. Priests also double as scientists/explorers. Oro’ym are sensitive about ancestry and questions of honor and culture; making derisive commentabout their history and society is certain to anger them. Slow to friendship with outside races, they make extremely loyal friends after they have “tested” an outsider. Rank is denoted by ceremonial clothing in Oro’ym society. Leaders wear elaborate ceremonial synthsuits, handed down from the days of their greatness, which cover all but the face and radiate a shifting pattern of constant colors. Priest robes, woven with rare sea gems and shells, denote symbolic spiritual journeys (the right to wear the Sea Diamond comes after journeying to the greater spirits). Warriors wear shirts of protective shells woven into armor, although most Oro’ym wear only shell necklace heirlooms, symbolizing family history and occupation. Aside from tool belts and food/medicine pouches, most Oro’ym go about naked. On festival days, they garb themselves in sea-woven ceremonial armor and masks. Interpreters possess the right to wear human style clothes, to interact with the mammalian “other.” Some Oro’ym believe that wearing human clothing infuses the individual Oro’ym with the luck and magic of the previous owner, and there is a brisk trade in noble insignia beneath Madoc’s waters. The earlier written language of the Oro’ym, “Old Oro’ym,” was based off mathematical-symbolic principles, which only the most educated engineer or Oro’ym can read, and which they claim was a gift from the gods. Second Republic anthropologists deciphered it, but few of these records survived long in the New Dark Ages. “Middle Oro’ym” descended into pictographic depictions, but “Modern Oro’ym” seems to be phonetically based, and founded after contact with humanity (c.2800). The Mworniad is written in both Old Oro’ym and Middle Oro’ym, and is translated to the people by the leaders and lore-masters. Most Oro’ym are illiterate. Note: The term Oro’ym describes the race, and is both singular and plural. Some Madoc residents call individual Oro’ym “Oryi”Category:Aliens